Love within a Brushstroke
by JapanCatWuvsTuna
Summary: Italy has amazing artistic talent and he wants Germany to be a model for a painting but will he get more then he bargained for?


Love within a brushstroke

Italy and Germany had just finished to world meeting and on their way to Italy's house to have some lunch. "Hey Germany," spoke Italy as they entered his house, will you come upstairs with me for a second I want to show you something." Germany did a small nod and allowed himself to be lead upstairs until there were inside a dark room. "Now," said the Italian, "Close your eyes." Germany did just that and upon closing them he heard the flick of the light switch and a scraping of wood. After what it seemed like forever he heard, "Okay open your eyes." Germany slowly did and saw that Italy was wearing a smock while surrounded by dozens of paintings beautifully painted, charcoaled sketched, and pencil drawn. "Italy!" spoke the astounded German. "They're beautiful!" Italy giggled as he watched the wide eyed German look around at his masterpieces. Germany saw basic paintings such as flower bouquets and lily pads in a river, but he also saw paintings of a man playing a violin in a Italian street, America and England holding each other's hands while sipping the same milkshake, and even one of Japan smiling (which was a rare thing to see) and playing with his cat. Italy walked up next to him and says, "Most of these I paint from memory, but others I just use my imagination as I picture what it could look like, ve." Germany smiled at the Italian but one thing he didn't understand is that there was no pictures of him he saw at least one picture of every other country but none of him. "Italy," he asked, "Why are there no pictures of me?" Italy turned to him and smiled he said, "I can always paint by memory or my imagination but I think the real fun is in painting a live model so I brought you up here to see if you would model for me so I can actually paint a real portrait." Germany smiled and said, "Italy get your paints ready." Italy smiled and did just that but he noticed that Germany left the room. "He's is probably wants to look good for the portrait, "thought Italy with a giggle. Once he had his paint and brushes he waited for Germany to return which he didn't have to wait long as Germany walked in the room wearing a white bathrobe. Germany asked, "Where do you want me?" Italy motioned him towards a green love seat while he cleaned his brushes. Once he looked back at Germany his face turned redder than a tomato as he saw that Germany had removed the robe and was now laying on the loveseat naked. Italy's eyes went back to his blank canvas as he began to draw Germany's outline. As time went on Italy had to occasionally look back at the German to make sure he got his shape right and making sure that the hair didn't look like spaghetti until Italy's eyes reached Germany's member he found himself blushing again which won him a small laugh from the German. Time went on, lines were sketched, colors were painted in, until Italy sighed and said, "Finished!" Germany got up and put back on the robe as he walked over to the painting and he gasped every detail was expertly drawn and painted, it looked like a picture was just taken and put up on the canvas. Germany said, "Italy it's amazing!" Italy smiled at him and he noticed that the German was unusually close to him until he was grabbed and kissed. They played with each other's tongues and somehow Germany's robe had managed to slip off and Italy could see the raging hard on from the blonde. Germany then carried the Italian bridal style to one of the bedrooms where he made quick work of removing the Italian's clothes. They kissed each other and a hand made its way to Germany's cock and began to move up and down and in the same motion the German did the same to the Italian's cock until they were both were ready for release, "Germany," moaned the Italian, "I need you!" Germany nodded and stuck two fingers into his mouth and readied the Italian for his insertion. Then Germany lined himself up to the Italian entrance and slowly pushed himself in. "Ah-aah,"Moaned the two lovers then the German began to thrust they both cried out in pleasure as Germany continued thrusting until Germany released himself in the Italian which made his partner release on his abs as the lay panting Germany pulled himself out of Italy and kissed him. Italy mewed with happiness and pleasure and said, "Ti Amo." "Ich Liebe Dich,"came the reply. As they lay there Italy then said," Germany?" "Hm?"Came the reply. "We never ate lunch yet."

(Yes this has some similarities from Titanic but what do you want from me! Anyway hoped you guys liked it!)


End file.
